The Elements
by Craminne
Summary: his story is about a girl named Niki Rettop. She has this fantastic ability of being able to transform into one of the elements of which there are five. She is Heart.
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter and the Elements

Scene: this is when Harry is speaking to the order of Phoenix.

"You have been telling people haven't you?"

Sirius opened his mouth to answer, but another voice chimed in, one that hadn't been heard before.

"We've been trying to, but people will only believe so much Harry." The voice was distinctly American, but it had a slight British tone to it. Harry turned to see who had spoken. It was a girl, with light brown hair, and startling green eyes that shone behind glasses as she leaned against the door frame. She wore muggle clothes that had the air of robes, but still passed in their world. A wand poked out of her pocket, and she touched it reassuringly as she straightened up and nodded to the members of the Order.

"Was your trip successful?" Lupin asked the girl.

"Sure, if you call successful almost being caught and having to apparate in a second flat. But, I did get the item you requested, so... yes." They all blinked. Americans did talk very fast.

"YES" she said clearly, and slowly. Sirius nodded and stood up.

"I'd like a word with Nik, if you all could fill Harry in" They nodded, and continued their conversation about what they'd been doing the past summer, as The girl called Nik and Sirius left the room. Harry watched the doorway for a few seconds, then turned back to the Order. Sirius plodded back in a few minutes later, followed by Nik, who walked around the table and stood behind Bill as the conversation continued to Voldemort.

"That's enough information I think," Mrs. Weasley said from the shadows "I want you all in bed Now."

"you can't boss us-"fred began, but Mrs. Weasley cut him off.

"watch me. You might as well induct Harry and the rest with all you've told him."

"I'll join! I want to join" Harry said, with excitement.

"NO." Lupin pronounced. "The Order is only made up of overage wizards. Wizards, who are out of School." he said distinctly to Fred and George.

"What about Niki then?" George asked. The Order all glared at him, obviously not wanting Harry to notice, nor know about her.

"She is a HUGE exception. Besides, she is an elemental,she has powers none of you could grasp."

"I wouldn't say that, Remus. Even if they can't have the power, I'm sure they could understand the lethal aspect of it." Niki added.

"Any discussion or demenstration will HAVE to wait till morning." Mrs. Weasley said fiercey.

"Molly's right,"Lupin stood up, and begrudgingly, everyone else did too. Fred, George, Ron, Hermione, and Harry all plodded off to bed, Niki trailing behind.

"No talking, straight to bed with you all."

They walked up to the second landing after leaving Hermione and Niki off at the first.

"good night Ron, Harry"

"Night"

"Sleep tight" Fred Winked.

Ron went tossed some owl treats on the wardrobe, then bolted the door.

"Kreacher,"He muttered. "Don't want to wake up to him rousing about."

They began whispering about what they was a break in the conversation, and Harry asked:

"Ron, what's an elemental?"

"OH, you mean Niki? It really cool, she can like, control people's will and stuff. Really neat, I only saw a bit of it, but I wasn't supposed to. Mum got really mad at me then, and you should see when Kreacher tries to take anything of mum's. Its scary."

"Why is she in the Order?"

"well, as far as I can reckon, she's so supernatural and all they want to keep close tabs on her, so she doesn't go over to HIM. Not that she would, You-know-who killed her parents, she hates him more than you do I think. And she's a dead good witch. Probably better than Hermione. She knows all this stuff about apaparating and wizard history and everything, even potions. especially about her element stuff. Ask her about it, you'll get the full detail. Plus, she already has her apparating license. Got it early, lucky devil. I'll tell you more in the morning Harry, right now, I'm dead tired."

"right, thanks, good night Ron"

There was a loud CRACK and Ron screamed, but it was muffled by some one's hand.

"QUiet you! You want to wake the whole house?" Came Fred's voice from Ron's bed. Someone crossed the room and sat on the edge of Harry's bed.

"You apparated on my KNEES"'

"Sorry, its harder in the dark."

George laughed slightly, and then asked them "So ,have you got there yet?"

"YOu mean about the weapon Sirius mentioned?" Harry asked,

"Yup."

" Suppose he's already got it?"Ron asked

"I doubt that, or they wouldn't be lookin' for it. And, Niki wouldn't be gone half the time lookin for old relics to help in the battle"

"Oh, yes, Can't forget about Poor Niki, can we George?" Harry could almost see George blush as he threw one of Harry's shoes at Fred.

"Can't forget about beautiful Niki, not even in your sleep. Always muttering her name. Keeps me awake all the time"

"stuff it Fred"

They spoke in quiet whispers about what they had heard in that room, until they heard Mrs. Weasley thundering up the stairs.

"MUM!"

CRACK. they were gone.

Harry fell into sleep, and into his dreams...

So, what do you think so far? Here's the deal, I'll do 3 chapters, and then you can tell me to sod off or not right? Right.

MOre of Niki in later chapters. Next chapter really.

later days.

"As they said"


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and The Order of Phoenix DOES NOT belong to me, including all the quotes I put into this , Niki and the element lore DOES belong to me, as well as Jess,Alesha,Conner, and Elizabeth.

Does anybody else love number 12 on the Two Towers soundtrack as much as me?

Sorry, anyway, on with the story...

Harry slept through the night in peace, and when he woke, George was there yelling at them to get up.

"Mum says to hurry. There are loads more doxies in the drawing room then she thought, then there's a bunch of dead puffskeins under the sofa.

Half an hour later, he and Ron made their way into the drawing room.

Mrs Weasley ordered them to the doxycide and the clothes,then muttered

"I've never seen an infestation this awful before. Honestly, what that house elf's been doing for the past years..."

Hermione made a reproachful look behind her tea towel

"Kreacher's old, he probably couldn't manage"

A small snort alerted everybody in the room to Sirius's presence, as well as a disgusting smell, which turned out to be dead rats in a cloth sack.

"I've been feeding Buckbeak" He told Harry, as he been eyeing the bag examined the writing desk,said to have Moody glance at it, and kept a polite, yet highly cheerful demeanor to Mrs. Weasley. That is, until the door bell rang.

"I keep telling them not to ring the doorbell" Sirius yelled as he pounded down the stairs, silencing Mrs. Black as he did so, and opened the doors.

"Harry, close the doors please"Mrs Weasley instructed.

Harry went to the doors slowly and closed them just as slowly, so as to hear everything that was going on downstairs. He could hear Kingsley Shackelbolt saying "Hestia's just relieved me , so she's got Moody's cloak now. Thought I might leave a report for Dumbledore.." Harry felt Mrs. Weasley's eyes on the back of his head, so he shut the doors, and rejoined the doxy party.

"Right, you lot need to be careful because Doxy bite is posionous. I've got the antidote, but I'd rather not use it."she positioned herself infront of the curtains "On my word, start spraying immediately, They'll come flying out at us, Iexpect, but it says one good squirt will paralyze them. When they're down, just toss them in that bucket. Harry and the rest sprayed, and it took only a few seconds until a full grown doxy, riding on shiny black beetle-like wings with its needle sharp teeth bared, came flying out. Harry sprayed it directly in the face, then dropped it in the bucket.

"Fred! What are you doing that for! Spray it this instant and throw it away!"

"Right-o" Fred sprayed it, but placed it in his pocket when Mrs. Weasley's back was turned.

"We want to experiment with doxy venom for our Skiving Snackboxes."whispered George.

Harry sprayed two doxies at once and edged closer to George.

"What are Skiving Snackboxes?"

"Range of sweets that make you ill" and George was off in an explanation of the snackboxes as they continued to squirt Doxies. Fred joined in about half way, but then explained the eh... effectiveness of them.

"Well, our testers can't stop puking long enough to swallow the purple half."

"You're the testers I suppose."

"Well, yeah."

"Joke shop still on then?"

"Oh, yeah, sure, we do mail order right now, but once we get a premises, we'll be in full swing"

"All thanks to you mate" George added with a wink. There was a faint pop, and the four doxies that were headed straight for the three of them froze, and then exploded.

"Oops, too much power in that." came Niki's voice. The popping had been from Niki apparating.

"Gee Nik, you got Doxy all over us, and the carpet"

Niki froze another doxy that was about to bite Fred on the back of the neck, as Harry sprayed a few more that were headed for George and him.

"Gee George, you almost got Harry dead, and you"

"Fair enough" George said as Fred Snickered. Even with Niki's help, the doxyiing took up most of the morning. Mrs Weasley collapsed on the sofa once the last doxy had been frozen and been placed in the bucket.

"Well, I think we'll tackle those after lunch" she pointed to the dusty old cabinets that housed a bunch of ancient looking items, including something that looked quite like blood.

"If you won't be needing me, I'll be upstairs trying to put together that potion you asked for." Niki told Mrs. Weasley, who nodded and waved. Niki smiled at harry, and nodded to the rest, then was gone.

"Well, I'll go get some sandwiches." Mrs Weasley stood up and left. Fred glanced out the window and said

"oiy! There Mundungus! What are all those culdrons for?"

Harry looked up. "Probably looking for a safe place to keep em"

"Hey, you're right Harry!" Hermione said.

"think we should get some extendable ears?" However, the ears were quite unnecessary because Mrs. Weasley's voice could probably be heard in the next town

"The idiots are letting ehr get in to stride. You got to head her off, or else she'll go on for hours."

Hermione sighed, then stood up from her spot on the carpet. "I'm going to see if Nikita wants some lunch."

"Who's Nikita?" Harry asked stupidly. THey all stared at him.

"Niki, Harry."

"oh. Right."

"be right back,"Hermione said and opened the door a crack to walk out. The minute she did, an old, withered house elf with only a loin cloth squeezed into the room.

"Oh, hello Kreacher." Hermione said, and went to find Niki.


End file.
